Crybaby
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Boo-hoo~ {Line: 2} Ohh, I've put on a little weight~ {Line: 3} It's so sunny and warm~ {Line: 4} Mmm, what's wrong~? {Line: 5} Umm~ Being stared at like that is a bit embarrassing~ Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! Dialogue 'Talk' *"Wahh, Owner, the tap broke, and water came out all like 'psshhh~, psshhh~" *"-stare-...Oh! I was, um, I was looking at myself." *"Owner, do you have any sports you're good at? I just fall over." *"Wah~ I thought I'd draw a portrait of you, Owner, but it doesn't look anything like you~" * "Chestnut rice and mackerel and mushrooms? Ehh...I can't eat all of this!" * "Today I'm just going to lie around~" * "Ohh~" * "Huh~? What's the matter?" * "I want to eat some tasty cake~" * "It's so sunny and warm~" Condition/Mood Boosting Options *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to an amusement park.. **'Let's go wild at the amusement park 'Let's go wild at the amusement park! ***Fairy: "Today I want to have lots of fun~" ****'Let's ride the ferris wheel. 'Let's ride the ferris wheel. *****Fairy: "Wow, you can see so far~ Over there, that's our house, isn't it~?" ******''Fairy's Mood got a bit better.'' ****'That was a long wait, wasn't it?' **'Today we're enjoying the scenery' *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go shopping. **'We're going shopping at Fairy Shop!' **'Look at the Fairy Collection relay' ***Look at the Fairy Collection relay. Fairy: "Ugh... What should I do~... *sniff*" ****''Fairy started hating you a bit...?'' ****''Fairy's Mood got much worse.'' *Fairy is looking inside the fridge. **'Today we're splurging and eating out!' **Today we're splurging and eating out! Fairy: "I want to eat something tasty~" ***'Go for the high-class French option 150 Jewels' ****Go for the high-end French option. Fairy: "This is the kind of place where singers and people who are on TV go, isn't it~. Wh-waht? We're going to such an expensive restaurant~!?" ****''Fairy is very happy.'' ****[Fairy]'s Mood got better. ****''150Jewels decreased'' ***'Head for a chain restaurant' ****Just go to a chain restaurant. Fairy: "Hmm~ They have something called a Big Kid's Lunch huh~" **'It's a waste of money, something from the convenience store will do' ***It's a waste of money, so, a convenience store bento will do. Fairy: "*Sniff* I don't like bell peppers" ****''Fairy's Mood got worse.'' *Fairy is singing into the remote control in place of a microphone. **'It's a great day for karaoke!' ***It's a great day for karaoke! Fairy: "Yeah~! I've been practicing a lot you know~" ****'Join in' ****'Do backup' *****You sang backup. Fairy: "W-what? I can't keep track of the melody~" ******''Fairy is very happy.'' ******''Fairy's Mood got worse.'' **'I'm tired, let's just chill at home' *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go out... **'Go out to the neighborhood fashion boutique' ***Want to go shopping today. Fairy: "Yay! There was something I wanted~" ****'Let's splurge! I'll buy you whatever you want!' *****Let's splurge! I'll buy you whatever you want! Fairy "Yay, I'm so happy~... But I'd feel bad..." ******''Fairy is kind of impressed.'' ******''Fairy's Mood got a bit worse.'' ****'C'mon, I'm tired of walking~' **'Let's draw pictures of costumes!' *You decided to go and see the movie that Fairy is curious about. **'Buy popcorn and watch the movie' ***You decided to buy her a drink and some snacks. Fairy: "I like butter on my popcorn! Ah, it's so sticky~" ****Y'ou can't have a movie without snacks!' *****You can't have a movie without snacks! Fairy: "It's hard to eat popcorn without dropping it... Thanks for wiping my mouth for me, tee-hee~" ******[Fairy]'s Mood got better. ****'It wasn't very good, was it' **'Buy juice and watch the movie' *Fairy is looking at an encyclopedia. **'Go to the library' ***''You decided to go to the library.'' Fairy: "I, I'll go with you!" ****'Look for a book.' ****'Look for a comic book.' *****''L''o''ok for a comic book.'' Fairy: "I like historical manga~~" ******[Fairy] is very happy. ******[Fairy]'s Mood got better. **'Go to bed' *Fairy is looking over like she wants you to play with her. **'Go to the park together' ***''You decide to take her to the park.'' Fairy: "Waah, {Owner Name], the tap broke, and water came out all like 'pssshhh~, pssshhh~'" ****'Play on the seesaw together' *****''You played on the seesaw together.'' Fairy: "Ehh~, can we no sit in the same spot?" ****'Climb on the jungle gym' *****You decided to have her climb the jungle gym. Fairy: "*sniffle* Owner, I'm stuck and I can't move!" **'Hang around your room' ***You decided to just hang around in your room. Fairy: "U-uhm, Owner, do you want to play or something?" ****''Fairy started hating you a bit...?'' ****''Fairy's Mood got worse.'' *Owner Brought over a game controller ** Play a friendly game of 2p co-op *** Fairy: "I'll try really hard to be a good partner! But if I get in your way then I'm sorry~" **** Clear all stages ***** You completed every stage. Fairy: "Yes! We did it! We are go good together. Let's play it again!" ** White knuckle battle... *** White-knuckle battle. Fairy: "*sniffle Ugh... You're to strong~" **** Fairy started hating you a bit...? **** Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo.. ** It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! *** Fairy: "I want to see a hippo~" **** Hippos are really big, aren't they? ***** Fairy: "Wow, look how big it can open its mouth! Owner, can you open you mouth like that too~?" **** The zoo's a little hot, isn't it? ** Hand her a stuffed animal *Fairy is reading a book ** Go to the library *** Fairy: "I'm so happy~" **** Research the Fairy World. ***** Fairy: "Oh, it's so nice that you're interested, Owner~" **** Go to bed ** Ask Mr. D! *** Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "U-uhm... *Sniffle* I'm sorry, I don't know who that is~" *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. ** Who wants to go to the aquarium~? *** Fairy: "I want to go~!" **** There's something mysterious about that school of fish ***** Fairy: "They're swimming all stuck together! Ehh? Owner, what's the matter?" **** Wow, that person is cuuute... ***** Wow, that person is cuuute... Fairy: "*Sniff* We came to look at the fish... Waa~h!" ****** Name started hating you a bit...? ****** Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** Show her a picture of an ammonite *** Show her a picture of an ammonite. Fairy: "Amonites don't move~! I wanted to see fishies that move~... *sniffles*" **** Fairy started hating you a bit...? **** Fairy's Mood got much worse. 'Socializing' *"I came to play...Sniff, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" *"If it's not any t-trouble, I'd like to come and play.." *"Fairy, h-h-h-h-hi!" *"They say that Princess Kaguya is from the moon. It said so in a picture book at the library~" *"Sniff~ Recently I had to gather chestnuts, but I got pricked by a chestnut thorn. It hurts really bad~" *"Sniff~ Your owner seems like a very nice person!!" *"Humans are skillful... Computers? I don't really know much about those." *"It's really interesting how people develop different viewpoints by living in different places." *"What a nice room!! Wow, I want to decorate my room like this!!" *"If it's not any t-trouble, I'd like to come and play.." *"The weather is finally spring-like. It feels so good!" *"H-huh? You were taking a nap? I-I'm so sorry~!" *"Uhm, I put some flowers in a bottle. They have a beautiful color." *"The weather is really good. U-uhm want to go to the park together?" *"Hmm, what are you so happy bout, I wonder?" *"These clothes are very cute!! Where did you buy them?" *"Ah...! Sob~ I slipped and fell in these new shoes..." *"I want to show my figure to my teacher in the fairy world. Owner is doing her best♪" 'Socialized' * "Dango and mochi! I still have both, so how about we eat them together?" * "Sniff, I'm surprised..." * "This is a...a nice place, yeah! * "A-a-achoo!! Fairy, pollen...pollen is attacking me... Sob..." * "Wah~ Fairy, you have flower petals all over you!" * "I'm s-sorry, I don't understand!!" * "Um...soon...sniff...It's nothing!" 'Recommended' *"Reallyyyy super cute clothes!" 'Bother' * "Wah...If I don't do this right, I'll be in trouble....." * "Fairy, welcome... THUMP!... I fell down.." 'Yell' Work ' * "Ooh, I'm so glad~" 'Study * "Thank you very much for your h-help!!" * "Just a little b-bit! I'll be done soon!" Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** "G-goodnight." ** "Wah, I'm so sleepy..." * up ** "I'm s-s-s-sorry! I'll be right up!!" ** "G-good morning." 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' *"I-it was rough, but somehow, I finished the job." *"I, uhm, I did my work! Really!" 'Study *"Oh, I'm f-finished!" Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * "Look at those sweet little birds in that tree." * "It's such a beautiful day today!" * "Hello!" * "I brought sweets!" * "Let's play chess... even though you're so much better than me..." * "Look! We match, Fairy! I'll try no to fall down and get my outfit dirty." * "Oh, it's a puzzle... which one is the right door, Fairy? * "Owner had nice things to say about you, Fairy." * "Fairy. what do you think of Owner?" * "I just bought this new jelly I heard about! Don't worry, I brought some for you, too, Fairy!" * I'm going to use this as a reference when I remodel my room!" * "Good morning! I'm here to play with you!!" * "I want to hug you!" * "That was so much fun! I can't wait to talk to you again!" After Hope Change * "Want to pick out my clothes?" * "Whoa? Something's off about you today..." * "The Human World is such a strange place." * "Want to hang out today?" * "You're hungry, aren't you?" * "Lala lalalalala~♪" * "Is there somewhere you want to go?" * "Um...um...do you like stuffed animals?" * "G-good morning!" * "How are you?" * "H-h-h-h-hello...oh! Sorry! I stumble over my words sometimes." * "Let's play together♪" * "I love your outfit!" * "That was so much fun! I can't wait to talk to you again!" * "Want to play in my room?" * "I can't do anything right... *sniffle*" * "It's such a beautiful day today! Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *Owner! Owner? Where are you looking? **'Right, let's go get something to eat.' ***"What's a Snow Queen Cheesecake? I don't know, but it sure sounds yummy! We should give some later!" ****''Fairy's impression became better!'' ****'Soak in hot springs.' ****'Look at souvenirs.' *****"Um, Fairy? I-i-if it's okay with y-you... Oh! I'm stumbling over my words again! *sniffle* Um, if it's okay with you, do you want to buy some matching outfits?" ******''Fairy's impression became a bit better!'' ******''Fairy's mood became a bit better!'' **'Right, let's go on a trip.' ***"Going on a short trip by train like this makes me feel like I'm in a movie♪ Yay♪" ****''Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate!'' *"I can't do anything right... *sniffle*" **'We could even go on a picnic.' **'Let's go out.' ***"Where are we going? I'm so excited♪" ****''Fairy and Fairy became more intimate!'' *"Lala lalalalala~♪" **'Let's sing karaoke.' ***"I want to hear everyone sing~♪" ****'Sing a duet.' *****"Let's all sing together on 3!" ******''Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate!'' ******''Fairy's mood became a bit better!'' ****'Hog the microphone' **'Try to harmonize.' ***"*Sniffle sniffle* I sound weird when I sing... ****''Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic...'' ****''Fairy's impression became a bit worse...'' ****''Fairy's mood became a bit worse...'' *"Want to hang out today? **'Let's go to the park together.' ***"You want to go to the park? Then let's get ready to go!" ****'Play on the swings.' *****"I'll push you first and then we'll switch♪" ******''Fairy and Fairy became more intimate!'' ****'Play in the sandbox.' *****"Let's make a big bunny!" ******''Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate!'' ******''Fairy's mood became a bit better!'' **'Let's hang out at home today.' ***... *Sniffle* ****''Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic...'' *"Fairy, what are you looking at?" **'We can even go shopping.' ***"Yay♪ Let's go!" ***'Recommend the matching dress.' ****"We match, Fairy! Hehe, how does this look on me?" *****''Fairy] and Fairy became more intimate!'' *****''Fairy's impression became a bit better!'' ***'Recommend a jersey.' ****"Um, well... how about the warm ups?" *****''Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic...'' *****''Fairy's impression became worse...'' **'That's cute, but a bit expensive...' ***"All the clothes here are so cute! And expensive, too...." ****''Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic...'' ****x2 Fairy's mood became a bit worse... Socialized * "No matter which piece I take, I know you'll get me right back." * "Left? Right? I just don't know which way we should go! *sniffle*" * "Aaah! Fairy, I can't stop this swing!! Help!" * "This is perfect weather for a nap!" * "Ummm...I'm not so sure about that..." * "Yay♪ I'll go get us some spoons!!" * "Hehe, I love hanging out with you, Fairy." * "Eeee.... I'll try my best!" * "Aaah! No! I just got my outfit dirty... Waaah!" * "I'm going to clean my room." * "Urrrgh....phew! Is that strong enough?" * "G-g-good morning! Oh no! I tripped over my own tongue again!" After Hope Change * "I'll water this flower." * "I fell over... *sniffle sniffle*" * "Aaah! What are you doing?" * "I love fluffy stuffed animals!" * "I fell! *sniffle*" * "Just cleaning up." * "I guess I'm okay." * "What a lovely room!" * "This is perfect weather for a nap!" Hope Change Talk * "Ahhh! J-just now, there was this big noise from outside! Owner, I'm scared!" * "We're going to the park? Hehe, I'm sure I'll make a friend today~ I hope we have a good time..." * "Someday I want to wear clothes like that~ But I don't know if it would look good on me~..." * "Why's everybody so okay with going places they've never been to before? I just can't do it..." * "*Fidget* No, I'm fine~ I can still stay up... *nod* Zzzzz~..." * "*Stare* ... That's a cute stuffed animal~ You're going to buy it for me? Thank you~" * "H-hey, stop that! Mr. Crow, please don't peck at the garbage bags like that!" * "Agh, A, a kitty jumped out from that alley~!" * "Agh! Owww~...I fell down again. Oh, Owner, thank you~..." * "*Sniff* ...Owner, please, listen to me... Waah~" Letters # To my ever-protective owner Owner 'Um... I may fall over a lot, and cry, but... I want to learn a whole lot more about the Human World. So please keep teaching me! From Fairy # '''To Owner who never frightens me ' Umm..... oh yes. Just what do you think of me, Owner? I've been here for quite some time, so I'd think you'd be mad at me... You're not one to get upset, which can make things strangely difficult sometimes... Now, it's not like I want you to be mad or anything... Never mind. Anyway, we'll still be together for a while, so do keep up with me, alright? From Fairy # '''To my ever smiling owner, Owner Well, I guess exchanging letters every once in a while isn't that bad... That said, I'm the only one sending any... It's tedious, but I'm fine with it every once in a while... Oh yeah! Chief taught me how to make a really good cake, so be my guinea pig later, okay? And that magazine that I wanted, you're the one who had it, right? Hopefully someday you'll come to understand me.....No...that's not what I mean... If things weren't so... Man, I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing! That's all I have to say!! From Fairy # To my precious owner, my family, Owner By the fourth letter you really start to run out of things to say, you know... And what's with that smirk when I hand you a letter? Do you like these kind of letters? Not that I intend to get overly concerned with your preferences... How should I put this... I wonder if you enjoy my letters. ...Argggh, why is it that every time... I mean, thanks, for everything? I don't say all these things because I hate you. I can relax around you, or rather... how to say this... Ahh, I think I know what your reaction will be when I hand you this letter, so I'll just stop writing here... hee hee, just kidding! Ha ha, you fell for it. I trust you, so I hope you'll stay here beside me! That is all!! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Stage 1: Agency Library * "I want to read a picture book~ The Agency Library is so big that I always get lost and don't know what to choose..." * "Waah~ Owner you already decided which book to take~? Sob... You're too fast~" * "I read this book before~ Sob... It was so hard that I didn't understand anything~ I want a picture book~" * "This picture book... It has roses and brambles drawn all over the cover~ I can't read the title~ Let's check what's inside~" * "Waah~... I suddenly got sleepy after reading this book... Zzz..." Stage 2: Where are we...? * Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * "Turn right here, and...Ah, I got out of the maze~...sob~ Wow, what a huge mansion~!" * "Is anyone here~? ...waaah~!! A maid? ...please don't surprise me like that~" * "Ah? This is a rose mansion..? Uhm, do you know name by any chance~?" * "Owner was invited here and is inside? ...sob... Take me there~!! * "I was invited too? Sob... That's a relief~..." Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * "Knock, knock... A, ah...! Owner!! Waaah~!" * "Waah! Owner! I was so scared when I noticed that I was alone... Sob... So scared~!" * "Owner, now that we found each other, let's return home~ U-uhm... How can we do that?" * "What? We must solve the riddle of this mansion to be able to return? I-I will do my best~!" * "Uhm... What is the riddle? Waah~?! We must find it first?!" Stage 5: A mystery... * "Where is the riddle of the mansion... Waah~ We were told that we can look anywhere inside the mansion... But it's so big!!" * "L-let's start from the entrance hall~ ...waah~ But the entrance hall is huge too~ It isn't supposed to be this big!" * "Waah~ Owner! There's a huge painting here~ Oh...it looks like a painting of that mistress~" * "The painting of the mistress was the only thing in the entrance hall~ Owner, where are we going now?" * "There is something written on the plate under the painting... rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress?" Stage 6: Wonders of this world? * "Owner, I was in that maze like garden first." * "I couldn't find the exit because of tall trees and walls of roses...It doesn't look that hard when you look at it from here~!" * "Wah? It looks as if brambles are gathering in the middle of that garden~ Maybe it's the riddle~!" * "Mr.-riddle~ C-come out~ ...it's really hard to find~ There are roses and brambles in many weird places in this mansion." * "Sob... I can't open this door because of all the brambles... Mistress must really love roses and brambles, don't you think?" Stage 7: The Maze of Thorns *"Sob~ The maze looked so small from the window... But the walls are tall... I-it's scary~... I'm going to get lost again~" * "I know~ How about we put small stones on crossroads to know where we came from~?" * "Sob... There's a small stone here, so we have to go left~ Ah! We're in the center of the maze!" * "Turn... Left here... Huh? A dead end. Waah~ Looking at it from a high place and actually being here is completely different... I'm lost." * "Wah~... Another dead end... Owner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * "Hm? Waah!! Spirit, Spirit is shining!! ...hm? Spirit became the mistress...?" * "Waah?! Spirit of Brambles is the same person as the mistress~? Sob... I was really surprised." * "Y-you could tell us this when we first met~! You were bored in the mansion and wanted to play~? I see..." * "We'll become your friends~! But stop doing things like this! Don't play any tricks and we'll come again!" * "Uhm... You'll send us to our world~? He, he~ Thanks~! It's time to say goodbye. Call us again!" Stage 10: Evening Library * "Uhm... Ah! Did I fall asleep? ...but I don't think that the rose mansion was a dream... Sob... But this is the Agency Library~" * "Owner, where are you~? Sob... Owner, did you sleep too?" * "Oh, brambles have disappeared from the cover of this book and now it has only beautiful flowers! Maybe... We went inside this book?" * "I-I'm a bit scared, but I'll check the inside of this book... Ah! Owner! Mistress is smiling!" * "U-uhm... Owner I want to borrow this book... Can I? He, he~ Thanks~" 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory * "Helping Silia with cleaning? I'll do my best!!" * "Okay... Uhm, this box goes he... *crash* ...sob...waaaaah!! Owner~!!" * "S-sob... I won't give up... Okay ...hah!! Owner, you're here so I feel like I can do anything!!" * "Oh? There's something in the back of the shelf... Hmm... Hah!! Owner, thanks for helping me." * "A golden gear... Huh...? Everything is going...white...?" Stage 2: The Town of Steam * "Uh... Huh... This isn't Silia's laboratory... W-where are we?" * "Outside of the Agency...? Doesn't seem like it. There isn't any place like this anyway near the Agency... W-where are we..." * "Ah...?! There's smoke coming out of different places... It's dangerous!!" * "What does that sign say... Informant? ...it's a place where they sell information, right?" * "Maybe someone there will know how we can return home. I-I'm a bit scared, but let's go inside... Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! * "Sob... Sob... Excuse me, do you know the way to the Fairy Doll Agency...? Waaah, you don't?!" * "Sob... Sob... Ah, Mister informant ...Don't look at Owner? Why? ...there's a demon? What do you mean?" * "This gold gear is the key to retuning to our world...? Ah! Who's that? Even if you tell me to give you this gear... I can't! Waaaaah!!!" * "Waaah! This scary lady wants to take our gear!! Owner~! I'm scared!! Waaah!!" * "Waaah! Smoke! Owner]!! Let's get out of here... Huh? Someone's pulling my hand!" Stage 4: Steam Town Princess * "Sob... Who are you, strange lady pulling my hand? ...uhm, thank you for saving us." * "You're the princess of this country? Why is someone like you here? ...you're looking for an adventure... Ah... That's so cool!!" * "Sob... Sob... Hm? You know how we can return home? ...Big Gear Door in the Flying City... We can return from there?" * "Sky pirates will keep chasing us as long as we have this gear? ...waah...!! Owner!!" Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! * "Owner!! Sky pirates are waiting outside, we must hurry up and run!! Waaah!!" * "Owner, what's wrong? Why are you looking at the sky pirate...huh? She's going away!!" * "Ahhh! She told me to give it to her! But if we don't have this, we can't return home!! Waah!!" * "Sob... Wooow... There are so many planes here... Hm? These are airships, not planes? You're right, they look a bit like ships..." * "This pink airship is cute. It's called a Pink Bee? So cute~" Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! * "Sky pirates are gone, but we're so high that it's scary!! ...Owner, d-don't leave me alone~!!" * "My head is spinning!! Is it because the sky pirates are chasing us~? Waaah!! Please don't chase us~!!" * "Owner, what is it? ...prepare the interception? Waah, something came out of our airship!" * "Ball-like things hit the sky pirates' ships! What is that? ...I see, balls which make everything sticky on hit... Sky pirates are slowing down!" * "They're shouting that they're going to remember this! Do they have to remember this? Sob, sob..." Stage 7: Flying City * "W-we were able to run away from the sky pirates. T-they won't chase us anymore~? They didn't give up yet? ...sob... I'm scared..." * "B-but, we're finally in the Flying City~... I-I can normally walk on the ground, right? This is a bit scary..." * "Sob... So many people here... Wah!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't walk into you on purpose!" * "It seems that the door with many gears attached to it is the palace! That's what the ice cream girl told me!! ...and I got a free ice cream, he, he" * "There's a clock tower here. If we go past it we should get to the palace... W-who!! Ah, thank you for saving me from falling, Owner." Stage 8: Flying City Palace * "This is the Flying City palace. It's really big!! ...by the way... How can we get inside?" * "Sob... We came this far, but we can't go inside... Sob... Sob... Waaaah!!" * "You're the sky pirate... Oh, can I really use your tissue? Thanks... Sob..." * "Someone is coming from the palace... A beautiful, snow white woman. Who is it...? * "She's the queen of the Flying City! Waah, I-I-I'm super nervous! ...huh? You'll guide us to the gear door? Stage 9: The Gear Door * "Gears, springs, needles... There are so many weird tings in this door!! The door itself feels really strange..." * "The gears keep on spinning. I wonder how this door was built... It must've been really hard!" * "Huh? There's something written on this door... Sob... I can't read it..." * "Ah! A shining water is filling the symbols on the door! It's so beautiful..." * "The gears are spinning... I'm watching from afar, because looking at it from a closer distance feels a bit scary!" Stage 10: Back Home * "I can see Silia's laboratory! Looks like we can return home!!" * "He, he, princess, we're very grateful! Thanks to you we can go back to our world!" * "Queen, thank you very much!! ...hm? Why are you stroking my hair?" * "Sky pirates... Uhm... Thank you for the tissue!! We'll come again, so play with us next time! Let's do something less scary then... I-it's nothing!" * "We'll come again. And we'll bring sweets. A lot of sweets!!" 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! * "Waah~ Owner, wait for me~ I can't wear my shoes... Waah?!" * "Yay, I'm sitting by the window! Owner, thank you!" * "We're going to be in this bus for a while? Uhm, a way not to get car sick... Looking far away?" * "*Rustle rustle* ...Owner, I brought snacks too. Want to exchange?" * "Chief is really good at singing. But this song feels really lonely and sad..." Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * "Owner, this zoo seems to be very big. U-uhm... Please stay close to me!" * "I hope I don't get separated from Owner... I hope I don't get separated from Owner..." * "We're supposed to all meet here at the specified time. I remembered it!" * "Huh? I'm sure I put the ticket here... Waah! We won't be able to get in if we don't have the ticket..." * "A-ah, I found it~! Phew... I thought that I left it at home." Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! * "There are so many people here... Fairy Zoo really is a popular zoo." * "Chirp, chirp. There are so many small birds there. Owner, let's go!" * "Ah, it's this late already? Uh... I was watching small birds for too long... Waah~..." * "I'm sorry for being at the same place for all this time... Huh? It's not a problem? Thank you..." * "Ah, a fox! And a tanuki there! A red panda...? Aren't pandas black and white?" Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! * "S-so many big animals here! Elephants, giraffes... Huh? Is that an ostrich?" * "Mr. giraffe! Why is your neck so long~?" * "A group of animals has gathered there! Oh, they're called meerkats?" * "Huh? I didn't know zebras made this kind of sounds!" * "Aaah~! That elephant's trunk is approaching!! Huh? A hand to trunk shake? H-hello, nice to meet you..." Stage 5: Resting Area * "Owner, where are we going to eat?" * "Ah, Owner! Seats by the window are empty! Hm? You want me to save them and wait for you? G-got it!" * "Sob... Owner still isn't here... And the restaurant is full of people now..." * "Waaah~! Owner, it took you so long that I was afraid that something bad happened to you..." * "There were so many people that you had to wait for our food? Oh, I see..." Stage 6: Petting Zoo * "Owner, are you going to ride a horse?" * "Ah, I might be fine with a pony. *Tlot tlot*~ This is fun~" Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! * "Everything will be fine if we don't make any sudden movements... Slowly and quietly..." * "R-roar?! Aaah, Owner, save me~!!" * "Waaah... Owner, it was you pretending to be a wild animal? I-I got really scared..." * "Ah, bear is beckoning to us. It looks really cute." Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! * "Owner! Is that gorilla carrying... Huh? A toy from which smoke comes out?" * "Mandrills' faces are really colorful... Do you know why?" * "That squirrel monkey can climb a rope really fast! It must be very dexterous..." * "Uhm... That orangutan is looking at us and smiling... I wonder why..." Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! * "Wow, what a big souvenir shop! I'm sure they have all kinds of stuff!" * "Sob... When did this place become so crowded... I didn't expect this..." * "Owner, what souvenir would be the best?" * "A walnut can? I guess walnuts are hard and really hard to eat... Are there many in there?" Stage 10: Let's go home! * "Owner... Today was really fun..." * "Uh... I got sleepy again... I'll sleep for a while, okay...?" * "Zzz...zzz... Owner... Don't pull that..." * "Wah?! Owner, I saw a dream in which you were trying to pull elephant's tail... Sob~ It was a scary dream." * "Ah... Everyone's sleeping... I might've woken someone up with my loud scream... Sob..." 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * "The event program? I'll check it out later." * "Aaah~!! Something is moving on my head!! A s-sakura petal? Phew... That was scary..." Stage 1: Before going out * "Sob... Waking up early was a good idea.." * "Aah~ Wait a moment~! I'm not done wearing my shoes... Ah! Sob... I tripped... * "I'm happy that the weather today is nice~ I'm looking forward to watching cherry blossoms." * "Owner, do you like hanami? ...I see, good." * "We looked after it together! I'm sure it's blooming beautifully!" Stage 2: At the park * "Aaah~! This place is so amazing! So many people are here..." * "Ah, wait~! Could you walk a bit slower~?" * "Uh... I must be careful not to get separated from you... I don't want to get lost..." * "Cherry blossoms are in full bloom~! Wow there are so many here~ So beautiful~" * "Phew... Looks like the Spring came to the Human World safe and sound! Good~" Stage 3: At the shopping district * "What is this mask? I think I saw it somewhere... Hm..." * "I got a goldfish... But was I really okay...? I didn't catch it like I should..." * "Ah! ...huh? I didn't catch it properly... But it jumped into my bowl." * "Diecutting? Oh... You do it like this...? Hm? I can try it once? R-really?" * "Sob... Diecutting is harder than I thought... Ah! Sob~ I broke them..." Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * "What?! W-we can't do it! Looking after a sweets stand is too much... Ah! The owner isn't here?" * "Ah~! There-s more and more cotton candy in this thing! W-what should I do?! Put a stick in there? L-like this?!" * "Waah, it's getting bigger and bigger! Ah?! Cotton candy is only on top! W-what should I do?" * "Sob... Huh? The cotton candy formed the correct shape. Phew..." * "Owner, thanks to you I was able to make it. Thank you!" Stage 5: Hanami time * "A thank you gift for looking after the shop? Whoa! A spot under this huge tree~? Thank you!" * "Owner, you have a flower petal on your head. I'll take it off... Wah?! I slipped..." * "Ah!! Mr. crow, give me back my bento~!" * "Waaah... It took some of my side dishes... Sob..." * "Ah... Owner, are you going to give me some of yours? Thank you. I'll try them." Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * "Julia's stand has... what exactly. Magic tools? I wonder how you use them... this hand mirror looks good!" * "Robin's doing a yoyo-grabbing game! Such pretty colors!" * "Ah! Karume is picking at that stand's food! Oh, it's her own stand? So that's okay...? * "Chief Cocoa's selling apple candy. She has so many customers!" * "Um, Owner? Silia gave me a drink, but... it's kind of purple and... has a strange smell..." Stage 7: Stage event time * "It looks like there's an event over there. Should we take a look?" * "A spring beauty pageant? N-no thank you, I'll sit this one out..." * "They're starting a Banana Hard Sell... What exactly are the bananas selling? And how hard? It sounds scary~" * "W-what?! A friend? In the live concert?!" * "Hyaaa! T-that sword, surely not, in the... aah! She stabbed it! Through the box! Is the person inside okay?!" Stage 8: Riverside sunset * "Hm? Owner, there are some boats in that river over there." * "Am I enjoying myself? Well... aside from keeping my balance on this tiny boat..." * "Ehh, but the boat... it'll be swaying around... it-...it doesn't?" * "He's so good at steering, I think I can relax." * "Wow, going down the river, watching the cherry blossom... It's so beautiful." Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * "Cherry blossoms at night is just so pretty. I can see why everyone came to watch." * "Those shining balls in the river... they beautifully reflect the sakura on the water's surface." * "W-what? Sake? For me? Erm...er...Owner, what do I do?" * Wow! The lanterns all came on! I think there's more people here now than this afternoon. * The sun has completely hidden away! Hm? Everyone's still here. Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * "Ahh, look, Owner! A petal fell on top of my hand!" * "Everyone's leaving... this feeling after a festival, it's a little lonely." * "Owner, thank you so much for bringing me to the festival today." * "Hanami was so much fun! It was a little tiring, what with all the people around... but so much fun!" * "Umm, next time... I'd like to go somewhere quieter, to enjoy hanami just the two of us." 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) * "Hya?! I thought I heard a voice-- Oh, it's just you Fairy." * "What a strange world. Gemstone streets, gemstone houses..." * "Hmm, if I hold this blue gemstone, water will--hya?! Sob... It splashed all over my face..." * "T-that gemstone is dangerous?!" * "I'm sure I won't be any help in finding the gems... *sniff*..." Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! * "A movie screening, in Silia's laboratory? Sure, I'd love to~" * "I-I really hope it's not a horror... *sniff*..." * "There are so many people here." * "Ahh, all the good seats are taken..." * "S-she's laid out a buffet here but... I think that plate is moving... and that drink just coughed......" Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! * "Oooh... my head is spinning... Ahh! Where is everybody going~?!" * "Help me Owner~!! I'm falling into the screen~!!" * "Ah... ah... huu.... Owner? Where are you, Owner?!" * "That was so scary!! And now... where are we?..." * "Silia says we'll need Keystone Gems to get back home... I hope we can find some..." Stage 3: Sapphire Town * "The gemstones are just everywhere, even in the roads! It's just gorgeous..." * "Wo~w, it's so beautiful! There's a crystal clear water flowing from all the gemstones~!" * "I think I found a Keystone Gem but... it's inside that shop there..." * "Hm? For free?! Really?! T-thank you, so much!" * "He really let us have it... no payment, no nothing... what a kind man!" Stage 4: Ruby Cave * "Hm? Your pack, Owner! It's leaking!" * "Water's pouring from the sapphire Keystone Gem?!" * "*sob* It's so hot in here... W-where do we need to go~? * "It's getting hotter and hotter... What if there's more than just rubies waiting back there~...?" * "The ruby Keystone Gem looked so hot, but... it's cold to touch! Wow~!" Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road * "Hya~?! T-the owl is giving us a riddle? For a Keystone Gem?! I'll do my best~!" * "Imagine you are in a dark room. How do you get out? Hmm..." * "Erm... umm... find the door? Mmm... start a fire? I-I'm getting scared... *sniff*..." * "Stop imagining...?... Ahh! What a trick! Well done, Owner!" * "*sob* I wasn't any help, was I... I'm sorry... *sob*..." Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel * "It's so dark... I miss the sun already~..." * "Put the ruby Keystone in the lantern? Wow, it's perfect, Owner~!" * "This lantern lights up everything around! And it's so warm too~..." * "Hya~?! The wall... someone's knocking on the other side...!!" * "It wasn't a person? It was the garnet Keystone?!" Stage 7: Emerald Valley * "Huh? ...looks like we got lost on the way back... What is this place... Sob..." * "I-if we can't return to the entrance of the tunnel... W-what should we do, Owner?!" * "Wah!? Do you see that big horn over there? ...ah, it's coming this way~!" * "H-huh? We're just searching for the Keystone Gem..." * "I did as the dragon asked and scratched its back. It gave me the Keystone Gem! Ah~ ...what a beautiful emerald." Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients * "...no one is here. This place feels very lonely..." * "Wah?! I-I've heard something from that shadow there! I-is something there? ...was it just wind...?" * "Wow, this hall is so big. There's light coming from the ceiling... What is that...huge chair?" * "Ah, it's the Diamond Keystone Gem! This is the last one! We can finally return home~!" * "Sob... Sob... Dragon... You're going too fast... I almost fell down..." Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! * "Sob... That dragon really saved us by bringing us here, but... It was scary..." * "I-is everything fine? We brought back Keystone Gems... Can we return home now?" * "Owner! We can finally return to our world! Waaah~ It was really scary~!" * "Project the picture on the wall... The machine got really loud... Now we have to jump into the picture?" * "Waaaah... I'm scared... Owner, you won't let go of my hand, right?" Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! * "Sob... I'm tired... I want to go home..." * "Sob~ ...I feel safe now that we're back..." * "Uh... Now I'm afraid to watch movies... I don't want to be sucked in again... *Shiver*" * "It was scary, but I'm happy that we were able to return." * "I'll treasure this gem to remind me about what happened today. I was scared, but it was fun..." 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) *There are people with many different powers in the Central Cities... I-I'm not sure if I'm welcome here... *What?! The scenery suddenly changed completely... Game worlds are really amazing... *Ah! Fairy! Phew~ I was running into people I don't know since I came here. Meeting a friend feels really good. *My special power? U-uhm... I don't know if I can tell you... *U-uhm... I'll give you a hint... I can manipulate water...huh?! I told you what it is! Forget that~! Stage 1: At Home *Hmm? What do you have there, Owner? * A test event for Fairysoft's new game?! How exciting! *D you think life-like experience means you have to move around, instead of using a controller? I hope I don't fall over... * We're leaving already?! W-wait a second, Owner, I don't know if I'm ready yet... Stage 2: To the Event Hall *Hya~! T-there's people... everywhere! I-I'm gonna get lost... for sure...! *Ah, I see a friend over there! Phew, I'm not the only nervous one it seems. *W-where are you running off to, Owner?! Don't leave me here!! Wait for me~!! *You were running to get in line? Ahh... please, tell me where you're heading next time... Stage 3: The Central Cities *Ah, it looks like we have a quest already. It says there's a city suffering a major drought... *Our power is... manipulating water...? What does that mean? *Wow! Look, look!! When I touch this puddle, the water level rises! *Pew! Pow! Hehehe, more! More water for everyone!! *splash* *S-s-saviours?! Us?! All we did was...! A gift?! Ahh...Owner, what do I do~? *sob* Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It's night time already... but I don't feel tired at all. This is a strange world. *People talking under a bridge? This late at night?... That can't be good... *sob*... *C-closer? But what if they... what if we... N-no! If you're going, I wanna go too... *F-fill the world with potatoes?! Agh! Mhmhm...mhm... Ahh... S-sorry... I think they didn't hear me... *Maybe it's time we--- Mmm?! Mmmm!! Ahhh... Why did you---?! Keep quiet? O-okay... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *What?! I-intelligence gathering?! What is that?? What do I do, Owner?! *Commander Kami says those people we overheard were from the secret organization SJK. She's been after them a long time... *H-how are we supposed to get information even the Kami Agency can't find? The pressure... it's too much... *sob*... *Owner! Hey, Owner! I found someone who knows where SJK's HQ is!! *Under a casino in the city... How did you find it? Y-you teleported there?! A-are you okay?! Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *I'm glad we found the entrance... but it's surrounded by guards... What do we do? *Really? If I must... U-umm... E-excuse me... I think I'm lost... Could you tell me... Waaahhh, Owner~! * *sob* You're so mean! That was too much pressure... I can't stop crying... *sob* At least we got inside... *sob* *This room is huge! What is it? There's a sign on the door... Black Magic Lab? Like a dog-wizard? Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *There are too many rooms... I don't think we'll ever find this evidence... *Ah, this room is filled with all kinds of files! These must be evidence! *Ngggh, I can't reach it...! Kya~!! *CRASH* Help me Owner~! * *sob* That really hurt... Hmm? Key evidence was what fell on me?! L-lucky...? Stage 8: Escape!! *Wah?! Do you hear that beeping? I-is it... a security alarm...?! *We're gonna get caught... After all that we're just gonna get caught... Waaaahhh!*sob* *Hya~!! We're surrounded! What do we do...? Ah, our special abilities!... Ack! W-we're out of water! *...Is that a piece of ice? Lucky!! Ability, activate!! Eat my water gun~!! Stage 9: Mission Complete *Hya~!! J-just how many of them are there?! SJK guards as far as the eye can see... *I'm almost out of water... My water gun is drying up! *W-we can't give up... we have to fight! Hya--!! *bam* *boom* *pow* *Is that Commander Kami? W-wow! She took them all out in one hit! Stage 10: Logout! *Uhm... I don't want to look at my score... I'm sure I wasn't very useful... *sob*... *Huh? My score is surprisingly high! Oh, I even got a prize... I really did that well? *A lot of scary things happened, but... I had fun, Owner! 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) *There are so many people here though... I don't want to get lost... * *sob* I fell in another trap hole... *What did you make, Fairy? *I... I'm not sure I did it right... *I think so too... it's so lively here. Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? *What? The Green Leaf Carnival is coming to the Human World? I had no idea! *What is it? It's a celebration of spring, with singing and dancing... Dancing... I hope I dance well... *W-wait, Owner~! I don't know if I'm ready for it yet... *I wonder how they mean to prepare... since we can't use charms in this world... *Robin's organizing it all? Phew, it should go quite well, then. Stage 2: Let's go! *First of all we need to help with decorating...! Hya~? W-what is it, Owner?? *It's just... even using charms I'm not good at decorating... so in the Human World... *sob*... *I'm gonna dance too... Finally, this year, I am going to dance... *I want to show you my cute dancing, Owner... If I can... *I-I think I see the forest...! I'm so nervous I think I might... I might... *sob* Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival *Hya~, this place is so big! *I had no idea there was a big, beautiful forest this close to the Fairy Agency! *There are so many other fairies here... It is reassuring to see so many familiar faces. *This really is going to be a big carnival... I hope I don't mess anything up... *So... the carnival doesn't start until this evening... Until then we have to help with the preparations. Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves *Thank you, Owner... for coming to the carnival with me... *What do we need flowers for? To make the outfits, of course! Which means we really need a lot of them... *I hope I find a lot of flowers... and leaves... really good ones, too! *Ah, Owner, look! Butterflies, all over these flowers! Maybe it's their home... *Kya~!! W-why was there a hole trap there?! All my flowers... scattered everywhere... *sob*... Stage 5: Decorating the forest *Hngg...hnggh... Ah, Owner! I brought a whole bunch of leaves and flowers! *Ah... I forgot we can't fly here... How am I suppose to decorate all the way up there...? *sob*... *Hold on? To wha---Woahwoah!! Owner! Tell me first before you lift me on your shoulders! *I guess with all these people helping out together, we don't even need to fly! *Even so... I'm not sure exactly how to do this without using charms... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits *W-we can't use charms for the outfits, either... This is difficult... *Oww!! *sob* I pricked myself with the needle... * *sob* I pulled too hard and ripped it~ ...I have to start all over again... *I don't think I can do it... No... I must, for Owner~! *I... I finished! Look Owner, I finished~! Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods *Everything I want to make, the others are already making... *Ah! I know! I could try making something that doesn't use flowers! *I think I can base it off that delicious curry you made the other day... Hmm... *I suppose we can still add flowers to it... But which one... They're all so delicious.. *I'm sure no one else has made this. If they have... it's probably more delicious than mine... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony *It's nearly time for the carnival... the big dance... This is the really scary part... *Ahh... I... I've never danced in front of a crowd like this before... I don't think... *sob*... *Why do we dance?... It's our way of saying thank you to nature. *Hya~?! Ahh... It's my turn to join...!! I'll be right back... *I'll try my best... for you, Owner... Stage 9: Let's eat! *Wow~, everyone's food looks so good! And there's so much of it too! *I don't know what to eat first~... This is like a buffet though, right? *I really don't want to get lost in this crowd... *Huh?! Where did Owner go...? *sob* *Ah, there you are! I didn't see where you went... *sob* Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *Wow~, Robin is such a great singer! *Ahh... relaxing is much better. We get to hear Robin's beautiful voice, too. *Hmm? You're having fun? You want to go on the stage...?! *Hya~?! W-wait, Owner!! Y-you mean to c-carry me up there?! *Hya~~!! E-everyone is staring..... *sob* 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) * *sob* They said no one will come to the farm because of my scarecrow... *I learned a lot of new onigiri recipes here. I'm gonna try them out at home. *There's a well over there, but it's still being used... What?! No, it's not for drinking...! *Ahh... I can't pull up this radish...!! Hngg...ahhh!!! *doof* Oww... * #REF! Stage 1: To the farm! *It's still so dark out... It's kinda scary... *sob*... * *sob* Is it still night~? Morning~? What? Farm work? Helping...? *I'll do my best! We'll get vegetables if we do well? Less money spent on food...? Ahh... the pressure... *sob*... *I'm still so tired~... I'll go get ready~... Hey, don't go back to sleep, Owner~. *I hope I can actually help put on the farm today... Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! * *sob* This place is too big... If I get lost, I don't think I'll be able to find you again... * *sob* Someone told me they're really excited... I-I'll just do my best!! *W-who is that woman up there...? The farm owner? As in, she runs the farm...? *We have to listen to Chief's speech... especially the health and safety tips...! *I'm all ready in my farming gear! Of course with a towel around my neck, to protect from the sun. I nee a hat too... Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *What kind of vegetables grow in the greenhouses? We don't even have them in the Fairy World... *Tomatoes, carrots, pumpkins... So all kinds of vegetables from any season? That's amazing. * *sob* Green peppers... are not exactly my favorite... K-keep it away from me~!! *Hmm? Tomatoes? Yeah, I like them. That one is a beautiful shade of red~. *All the tomatoes we pick, we need to put in this basket here. Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *I think there are yellow onion fields back there! Yellow onions really taste best in a soup, I think!! *There are so many onions here... I can't even tell which type is which any more... *I think I understand! These are spring onions in my right hand, and these are scallions in my left!... No? I'm wrong...? *sob* *Uuuu... So heavy... boxes of vegetables are so heavy... *sob*... * *sob* My hands smell onion-y... H-hey, don't pull back like that!! *sob* Stage 5: Time for lunch! *I'm really hungry... I can't wait for lunch... *Hmm... mmm...!! I can't get this rice off my face... Ah! T-thank you, Owner... *Hmm... Ah! I ate so much, I think I'm getting sleepy...!! *Nyam nyam... Ah? You'll let me take a rest in your lap?... Okay~!! Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *That's a lettuce, Owner. What's the difference? Umm... well... it's... *sob* D-don't tease me, Owner~! *Brassica... rapa...? And, diospyros... kaki...? Wow, you sure know a lot about plants, Owner! *Hya~?! Oh... Mr. Caterpillar, you scared me! What happened to your cabbage...? Ack! Owner... in the face... I-I-I'm so sorry!!! * *huff* *puff* So heavy... one cabbage is not too bad... but carrying a bunch of them... My arms are gonna drop off... *sob* *I filled the tractor with cabbages... really a lot of cabbages... Whoever unloads it should be careful. Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *There are so many giant machines... It's all so different to the farms back in the Fairy World... *I know this one, it's a vacuum cleaner!... No? It's a power spreading machine? What kind of power does it spread? *A tractor! It's so big... Ah, n-no, that's okay, I don't need to ride it...! It's so high up!! *sob* * *sob* This machine is so loud... It's scary...! *sob* *This is the sound of rice being husked? W-what is husked...? Cleaned? Oh... Why is it so loud? Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *There are so many carrots here... We could make a carrot cake! *Farm work *pop* is really tough *pop* in he Human World *pop* without magic! * *pop* *pop* *pop* I think we might be just over halfway done... This really is too much work for one person... * *hngg* *hngg* Ahh... I can't pull this one up... *sob* ...I'll try to dig it out... *dig dig* Ah! It's connected to the next carrot!! Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *We have to make a scarecrow now... I hope I don't mess up... *sob* *What kind of face should the scarecrow have... I can't decide... This really is tough... Ah! We need to make it first, of course...! *How about your scarecrow, Owner? Wow!! It's so cute!! I want a ribbon on mine too... *We need to think of what clothes to put on it too... It doesn't really look like a girl, so how about these pants, this hat... some sunglasses... *I-It's so scary...! *sob* I don't think I could look at it at night... Stage 10: Time to go home! *We got a box of vegetables for helping out! They look delicious~! *D-did I really help out...? I'm not so sure... *sob* * *sob* I'm so tired... My whole body is aching... H-hey! Why are you grabbing me like that? *I'm not...sleeping... zzz... Hmm? Piggy-back...? Yes please... zzz... 'Summer Getaway' General *There's an ice cream stand? Where?... Kya~! *sob* I fell over~!! *U-ummm... D-do you want to eat t-together with us?... I couldn't speak, I'm so embarrassed...!! *sob* *A gift shop, really? *sob* I want to buy something too... * *sob* I'm thirsty... There's a store over there? Let's get going then~!! Stage 1:It's so hot... * *sob* It's so hot... Why is it so hot~...? *I want to go somewhere cool~... I want to get away~... *I think I can see Chief Cocoa~! She'll know what to do about the heat~... *A summer getaway? Your friend runs a guest house?... I wanna go~! *I can't wait for this summer getaway~! Let's hurry up and get ready, Owner! Stage 2:We've arrived! *The way the train shakes... it's so relaxing... zzz..... *Hya~!!... That was a big shake!... *sob* I'm scared Owner, I wanna hold onto you~... *We're here?... Hehe. I'm getting excited! *Wow, I can see so many giant trees! They're even taller than you, Owner! *D you think they are the Chief's friends? They look so kind! We should go and say hello~! Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *This guest house is very big...! Let's go exploring, Owner~. *Is this the kitchen~?... Hya~!! *sob* I didn't think anyone was in here... *sob* *There are so many rooms... *sob*... What if I get lost~...? *Wow~, look! You can see the lake from here! Let's go for a walk later, Owner~! *Ahh, this sofa's so big and comfy... I could almost... fall... zzz...... Stage 4:A walk in the woods! * *sniff* The fresh air smells so good~... Are you enjoying it too, Owner? Hehe~, I'm glad. *I can hear some birds chirping~... Where are you little birdies? *sob* I can't find them... *This tree is over 100 years old, it says! Wow... I hope you live even longer, Karen~! * *sob* The sound of all these leaves is kinda scary~... Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *We can't swim in the lake? *sob* I was really looking forward to it... *The fish look so happy swimming around the lake... What are those red pincers...? It's a lobster! *You want to try fishing? I'll cheer you on! Go go Owner~! Go go--- Ack!! *sob* I fell over...! Waaahhh! *Hey Owner... there aren't any... sh-sharks in here, are there...? *sob* Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *Wow~! There are so many stores on this street! I wanna look in that one, Owner~! * *sob*... Everyone's selling chilled foods... Are there no toys or anything? *Hmm? Nothing... Mmm... Can I have some shaved ice, [OwnerHehe~, thank you~ *Ah, there are some really cute outfits over there~! [Owner, what do you think? Does this one suit me? *I think we should buy a souvenir for the Chief too! She did tell us about this great place, after all! Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Wow... There are a lot of people over there... What do you think happened? *A glassblowing workshop...? Can I try it too...? *We can make anything we want...? Hmm~... I'll try a cute little animal. *Hya~!!... *sob* The fire is so close... It's scary... *I-I think I did it...? I'm not really sure though... Stage 8:A traditional street *These houses have a strange feeling about them... *sob* *Most of these houses are made of actual wood! They must be really strong to stay standing so long. *The wood of these houses smells really good...really relaxing... I think I'm getting sleepy~! *We can really look around this old post office? Wow~, there are so many strange machines in here~! *Ah~! I see a sweet store! Let's go and buy some sweets~! Stage 9:Fireflies! *They said there are fireflies out behind the guest house~! I wanna go see them Owner~! *The old lady in the guest house gave me some sugar water!... But what do I do with it...? *Look Owner~! There are so many fireflies~! They're so beautiful! *Ahh... watching the fireflies is so relaxing... I could fall asleep right here~... *Hya~!! F-fireflies are... not so cute close up...!! *sob* Stage 10:Time to sleep... *The skies are so clear tonight, I can see so many stars~! They're all so beautiful~! *Seeing all these sights with you today was so much fun, Owner~! *I think I'm going to have some great dreams tonight, in a bed this comfortable! *I can't seem to fall asleep~... Are you asleep already, Owner~? *I think I'm finally getting tired... Good night~... 'Summer Festival' General *Hehe~, Owner gave me this yukata~♪ D-do you think it's cute? *Ahh... Where am I...? Ah, Fairy! I got lost~, help me~! *Did you try any of the festival foods, Fairy? Not yet...? D-do you want to share some dango with me? Hehe~. *Th-the fireworks were pretty, but... they were so loud... *sob*... Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' *Owner~, we have a letter! From the Fairy Agency~! *A summer festival... at the Leo Shrine? Can I go too~...? * *sob* I'm suddenly feeling so nervous... or excited... or something~... *A y-yukata? Really? Hehe~, thank you♪ '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * *sob* There are so many people here~ ...It's a little scary~... *Owner... stay close to me, okay~? *Ahh... There are so many festival stands~... Ah, I see some friends, too! *Th-that girl's yukata is really cute... There are so many beautiful outfits here~... *Wow, that person is amazing! He's stacking chairs higher and higher... I-is that okay...? '''Stage 3: Food stands! * *rumble rumble* Ah... Um... Owner, I'm hungry... *Ah, time for a snack? Really? Hehe~, yay♪ *I want... erm... dango! * *nom nom* Hehe~, I love dango~. What are you gonna eat, Owner? *A hot dog? I didn't know they had hot dogs... Really? I can have a bite? Hehe, thank you~! Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! *What's this stand, Owner? Look in the blue box...? Wow!! It's filled with goldfish!! *It's a stand for scooping goldfish...? Do you like this game, Owner..? *We use this paper scoop to catch them? I-is that even possible...? I-I'll give it a try~! *Ahh, it broke again... *sob* I can't catch any goldfish... Y-you'll really give me yours, Owner...? *Hehehe~♪ My little goldfish is so cute~♪ Thank you, Owner... I'll take good care of him! Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * *pow* Hya~!! Wh-what was that...?! Owner~~!! *sob* *The big scary noise ame from the shooting gallery? I thought it was real~... * *pow! pow!* Uuu~, it's so loud... Y-you want me to try it?! Really?! *I can choose a prize to try for? Umm... Ah, that rabbit! The big rabbit pillow! Can you really win it...? *Hehe~, this rabbit pillow is so fluffy and comfy and cute~! You were amazing at the shooting gallery, Owner~♪ Stage 6: Dinner time! *Where should we go next? *rumble* Hya~!! What was that sound?!... Was it your stomach, Owner? *I was starting to feel hungry too... Ah! There's a yakisoba stand just over there! *U-umm, excuse me... one yakisoba please...! Hmm? Something for me, too? *It all looks so delicious... I don't know what to choose... Hmm... This one! The chu... chu... churro~! Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * *sob*~... There are so many people around~... What's happening~? *Ahh, it's time for the omikoshi! Wasshoi-wasshoi~! Hya~!! *thud* I f-fell over~!! *What? Me? Dance? B-b-but everyone is watching... I can't..!! *sob* Stage 8: Katanuki! *Owner, what is this...? Katanuki...? Do you think I could do it~? * *sob*... This is really difficult~... *snap* Hya~!! I-it broke!! *I can try again? Really? Th-thank you... I'll do my best...! *I-I finished~! Hehe~, I made a cute little bunny. Isn't he cute~♪ *Did you finish too, Owner~? Wow! It's a cute little kitty!... Tiger?! Ahh, s-sorry...!! Stage 9: Raffle time! *Ah, it's Chief Cocoa~! A raffle...? We can play it, really? *I hope I get something good~! Here we go~! *rustle rustle* *What did you win, Owner? A bucket, and a heart-shaped lantern...? *I pulled this one... and this one... F-fireworks? Really?! *I know!! We can use the lantern to see outside, put the fireworks in the bucket, and launch them...! Let's do it tonight♪ Stage 10: Fireworks show! *W-why are you running?! Ah, the fireworks show?! Wait, slow down! I don't wanna fall over~! *The whole sky is filled with fireworks! It looks like... a dragon!! Amazing!! * *BOOM* Hya~!! They're so loud~... But so pretty too~♪ *Aww, the fireworks show ended... *sob* Waaahhh!! I don't want the festival to be over~~... * *sob* Hmm? We'll come again next year? I guess... I'll just have to wait for then, then...! 'Fairies in Wonderland' General *Huh...? The small bottle? It was left on top of the table. It is quite a lovely juice. *Aieee! Mr. Birdie, I'm not a snake! Please don't peck at me! *Ahh... Where am I? *sniff* ...Ohh, it's dark and I can hear strange sounds... I'm... I'm so scared! Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon *We're going to have a tea party outside today? I can't wait, teehee♪ *Macaroons, cheesecake, cookies... Then all we need is to put the tea in the pot and bring it all♪ *Drinking tea outside is so much fun♪ ...Hey, Owner, what are you reading? *Mmm, I'm getting kind of sleepy... Good night... *Zzz... Zzz... Umm, Owner...? Is it morning ...Huh? Why are we outside? Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness *Whoa! Why is there a hole here...?! Aaaaaahhh, I'm falling! *It's sooooo dark! I'm so scared! Owner! Owner! Please help me! Waaaaah! * *sob* Finally... Finally... The bottom... *sob* ...I don't see how I can get back up... *sob* Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears *Eek... I finally reached the bottom... Now where am I... And... where are you, Owner?! *What... What...?! I'm shrinking... Ahhh! I'm shrinking! * *sob*...Owner... Waaaah! ...H-huh? All of my tears... Ah, ah, ah! I'm going to drown! *I'm going to drown in my own tears... Or am I? ...Ah, Mister Mouse! Thank you for saving me! Stage 4: Growing Big and Small *I finally found you, Owner...! Huh? Um, um... I'm not Mary Ann... * *sob,sob* ...Oh Owner has really forgotten all about me! *sob* * *sob* ...I found them. A folding fan, gloves... Huh? This memo says this cake is... a wake up cake that returns you normal. So then if Owner eats this cake...! *Owner, please eat this cake! If you don't... If you don't...! *sob* Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said *Leo... do you know... do you know how we can get back to our world? ...Uh, you fell off the mushroom... Now where are you going?! *Do you want me to follow you...? Please hold on! Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Haha... There are goldfish inside this gelatin! It's so sweet and yummy! Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers *What are they doing in the garden... Wha?! Ah, Chief... Um, uh... What? You're not Chief? *So, Chief seems to be the Queen of Hearts... Uh, she's a bit different from usual. Kind of scary...! Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * 'Festival in Fall' General * Stage 1: An Autumn Day * Stage 2: The Fall Festival * Stage 3: Pray First * Stage 4: The Festival Begins * Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands * Stage 6: Yabusame * Stage 7: Huh, What is This... * Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? * Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! * Stage 10: The Road Home * Category:Personality